Halak
Halak is the waterbending member of the Winged Lemurs. In addition, he works on the assembly line for Hiroshi Sato's Future Industries. He is from the Northern Water Tribe, but their family moved to Republic City when he was seven. History Halak was born in the Northern Tribe in 131 AG to a family of a waterbending father and a non-bending mother. Five years later, the young bender discovered his abilities while out fishing alongside his father, when he tried to catch a fish; he trapped it in a bubble of water and moved the bubble around. At age seven, the family decided to adopt a more multi-cultural feel into their lives, and thus left the Northern Tribe for the United Republic of Nations. They settled in its capital, Republic City, not quite knowing what they were getting into. In 140 AG, the family's home was invaded by the Red Monsoons, who sought out his father for witnessing a triad crime and going to the police with it. The invasion was a terrible success for the triad, as they killed Halak's father almost as soon as they broke in, committing theft in the process. The event left Halak and his then-pregnant mother alone. Halak's sister, Katella, was born later that year. With his only family as his mother and sister, the waterbender swore to help out in any way. At age thirteen, while still getting waterbending training, Halak decided to take a job to support his small family at the rapidly-growing Future Industries. Although the waterbender was below the minimum requirement of sixteen, Future Industries' owner Hiroshi Sato allowed Halak to work on his assembly lines, showing sympathy for the young man's family and situation. In 147 AG, Halak was taking a day off from working with Future Industries when he came upon Shao Fung and Miaka, discussing the sport of pro-bending and planning a team. He volunteered to be their waterbender, giving them a team for the upcoming sport. With his family's and Mr. Sato's permission, Halak officially joined his new team, the Winged Lemurs. In 149 AG, the group competed in test matches and successfully won a spot in the league. As one of the best competitors, Halak and the Winged Lemurs won the right to compete in the league's first ever match. They drew the Aardvark Sloths for the momentous night. The match Round one Halak primarily dealt with the Sloths' waterbender, Kuska, throughout the first round. Fifteen seconds in, he knocked her back to zone two. Moments later, he suffered a headshot from Sagashi, which cost his attacker a zone per official rules. He was then overwhelmed by a team of Sagashi and Kuska, losing a zone of his own. Halak managed to hold his own and continue in the fight. Halak and Kuska continued back and forth fighting. With seconds remaining, Halak and the Winged Lemurs held a lead, but soon, Kuska struck Halak with a large blast. Halak dropped all the way out of the ring with just three seconds left, giving the Aardvark Sloths the round. After the round, Halak was left frustrated, throwing his helmet against the wall as his team returned to the locker room for the intermission. Personality Halak can be up and down; he carries on a more serious tone in life due to the loss of his father. He is not much of a "for fun" person, though he does play games with his little sister every so often. In the ring, Halak takes all his actions quite seriously and when he fails, can get frustrated with himself. Halak is also vulnerable to breakdowns at points, due to the loss of his father. For example, on the 6th anniversary of the horrific night, he was unable to focus on his work at Future Industries, prompting Hiroshi Sato to send him home for the day. During the first intermission of the pro-bending match, he has a flashback to the night, which causes him to tear up. Abilities Halak, albeit not a master, is a proficient waterbender. He can think quick on his feet and work fast against opponents in the pro-bending ring. He can also endure several blasts from his opposition and continue to fight until the very end. In addition, thanks to his years on Future Industries' assembly lines, Halak is skilled in construction of objects. He can put together an automobile almost as fast as any long-time veteran assembly line worker, and is one of Hiroshi Sato's most valued employees. At age 18, his work won him a Future Industries Employee of the Month award, the youngest winner in the company's young history.